No Shame
by Suki59
Summary: Check in to see how Sookie and Eric are taking the end of the series. This little one-shot takes place after Dead Ever After, Book 13.


**A/N: Charlaine Harris owns Eric and Sookie. **

It was a slow night at Merlotte's, so Sam suggested I go home, and I took him up on it.

I was so grateful all my houseguests had left, and was looking forward to a quiet night in the tub with a romance novel, but of course, I knew that wouldn't happen when I saw the Corvette parked out front.

I walked up the front steps and found Eric on the porch swing, looking glum.

"Hi," I said. "Shouldn't you be in Oklahoma?"

"Don't get me started," he said. "Like I'd want to go off to marry someone else."

"I know. And I'm supposed to be with Sam. Can you believe that? Someone needs to look up the word 'friend' in the dictionary."

I unlocked the door, and said, "Come on in."

"Thanks, Sookie. I tried the door, but couldn't get in."

"I rescinded your invitation, remember?"

"Yes, but for some reason I thought I owned this house and could come in whenever I pleased."

"Oh no, that's in the show."

"Right. I get things mixed up. Between the show and all the fanfiction, who can keep it straight?"

Eric plopped down on the sofa.

"Want a Tru Blood?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. Come sit with me."

I sat down beside him and he took my hand. We just sat in silence for a minute until I said, "I'm tired."

"Well, who wouldn't be after thirteen books? Plus all the short stories. And that damned coda."

"True."

"At least that's over, and we won't have to run off with people we don't love anymore," he said.

"But the show's still on, and we don't even seem to like each other there. What's up with that?"

"Oh, yeah. Stupid TV writers. I'm not sure who they think they're writing for. Don't they know the fans want us together?"

"I know. There was a poll on Fangreaders and ninety percent wanted me to end up with you. Ninety percent!"

Eric frowned and looked away.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

"Who did the other ten percent want you to be with?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, lighten up. You're the one I want. You know that. I know that. Thousands of fanfiction readers know that."

"You don't think fanfiction writers will get tired of us now that the books are over, do you?"

"Of course not! Why would you even say that?"

"Well, I heard Suki59's written a book and I'm not in it. It's got some hot L.A. supermodel vampire named Derek Randall in it. He sounds like a girl. Vampires aren't supposed to be supermodels."

"But weren't you a supermodel in her story, Runway?"

"Well, yes, but I was also human in that, so it was okay."

"Are you jealous?" He was making a pouty face.

"No!"

"Oh my god, you're totally jealous!"

"If Suki wants some supermodel pussy model sitting on her lap instead of me, then that's her loss."

"You sat on her lap?"

"Yes, of course. I always used to sit on her lap and whisper in her ear when she wrote, until Thyra10 pointed out to her that we were doing it wrong. But I liked it."

"Sweetie, there's no reason to be jealous of other fictional vampires. Suki's written a slew of stories about you and there are a zillion other fanfiction writers and readers that all love you. That won't ever change. Heck, they'll even forgive you for running off and marrying poopy old Freyda."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Just wait. You'll see. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. As long as you love me and show everyone your beautiful naked self once in a while, they'll always want you."

Eric smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. "I do want them to be happy, you know," he said as he stood and peeled off his shirt, stripper-style. Then he turned around, unzipped his jeans and revealed that famous bottom, flashing me a grin over his shoulder.

"That's my guy," I said, and stood and took him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Suddenly I didn't feel so tired anymore, and once again I was grateful to all the writers who put me with Eric time and time again. Just like fanfiction readers, I knew I'd never tire of Eric, and I looked forward to showing him why.

(However, I did make a mental note to check out Suki's new book. I'm a romance novel fan, after all. I just won't mention it to you-know-who.)

XXX

**A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, yes, this is a shameless plug for my new book, Drop Dead Gorgeous, an adult contemporary vampire romance published by Temptress Press and to be released on December 26****th****! Check my Suki59 Wordpress blog for a teaser chapter of Drop Dead Gorgeous as well as my website for Suki McMinn. (Yes, I have a last name and it's not 59!) I'm also stumbling around on Goodreads trying to get my author page set up, so stop by and say hello. Drop Dead Gorgeous is the first book in my series, L.A. Vamps. Book 2, Die Laughing, will be out in 2014. No, sadly, Eric couldn't be in Drop Dead Gorgeous, but I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think! I wrote this book for my fanfiction family. **


End file.
